


The Quatermaster and His Cats

by conejodejulio



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文字數11000+
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conejodejulio/pseuds/conejodejulio
Summary: CP的隱藏設定是007/Q，但照目前預定的內容應該比較接近Q+00特工全員友情向，007戲份可能不很多 orz007：Daniel Craig版，Q：Ben Wishaw版，006外型用Sean Bean但沒有黑化只是一般特工，其他雙零特工為原創角色。任何bug或OOC都屬於作者我本人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP的隱藏設定是007/Q，但照目前預定的內容應該比較接近Q+00特工全員友情向，007戲份可能不很多 orz  
> 007：Daniel Craig版，Q：Ben Wishaw版，006外型用Sean Bean但沒有黑化只是一般特工，其他雙零特工為原創角色。  
> 任何bug或OOC都屬於作者我本人。

『我應該要加薪。』黑髮的年輕男人抬起頭，看著公寓大樓裡屬於自己的那扇窗嘟囔著。

屬於他的那扇窗是亮著的，而那並不是他出門前給家裡兩隻貓留的燈。噢，他會給貓咪留燈的，雖然他們不需要，那個燈其實更多是留給他自己，而且貓咪們不需要這麼燈火通明。

『Hey，親愛的，妳今天過得好嗎？』一打開門，暖黃的燈光下一灰一白的兩個毛球就等在門前。Q一邊把自己的斜背包拿下來，一邊在喵喵聲中彎下腰揉揉兩個毛茸茸的腦袋，然後順著背脊一路滑下去，『嗯，對，I miss you too handsome。』

『『Q。』』不怎麼意外地，兩個聲音從他的客廳傳過來，一男一女。

客廳的茶几前有個棕髮男人坐在地上，而男人身後沙發上的金髮女人正踩著他的肩膀往腳上擦指甲油。

Q瞥了一眼自家茶几上散放的槍枝零件，看來至少有兩把。『我真的應該要加薪。』

『當然。』擦著指甲油的女人低笑起來，『你不方便開口的話，我們也可以去跟M......聊聊。』

『不用了謝謝。』Q撇撇嘴，解開自己的連帽長外套，『West，我以為你應該在去機場的路上了？』

『嗯，我差不多要出門了。再.....大概十分鐘。』棕髮的男人點點頭瞄了一下掛鐘，手裡擦拭槍枝零件的動作沒停。

『你為什麼過來？』Q把自己的外套掛起來，幾不可聞地嘆了口氣。這跟當初說好的完全不一樣啊，為什麼現在家裡老是有除了貓及屋主本人以外的生物？

『Well，有人說煮了湯，』坐在地毯上的West仰起頭看著自己身後的金髮女人，『要是我帶晚餐來的話就分我一碗。』

『......哦。』拎著自己的斜背包正往屋子裡走的Q回過頭來，緩慢地眨了眨眼。

『放心，留了你的。』金髮女人笑起來，轉上指甲油的蓋子，『吃過飯了嗎？』

『還沒。』Q老實地搖頭，他今天下班其實不算太晚，但出地鐵站時天上正飄著雨，讓他打消了在回家路上買點東西吃的念頭，決定回到家再叫個外送。

金髮女人端詳了一下腳上的成果，抬起臉對Q彎起嘴角，『West帶了中國菜來。炒飯？』

『當然。』Q感激地嘆口氣，拎著包包繼續往自己的臥室走，『謝謝。我去換個衣服。』

『嗯。』金髮女人點點頭，然後用踩在男人肩膀上的腳推推他，『你去熱。』

『喔太好了，感謝妳的赦免Miss Everinne，我快要被妳的指甲油薰死了。』West嘖了一聲，邊說邊幾秒之內快速地把清理好的槍組合起來。

『這樣就死的話你也太脆弱，Mr. West。』Everinne皺皺鼻子，裝出一臉不以為然，『快去熱Q的晚餐，我等指甲油再乾一點。』

聽著客廳裡繼續低聲談笑，Q從臥房探出頭，『我先說了，如果你們敢在我客房的床上親熱......』

『別擔心，Q，我們只有在沙發上做。』腳踝被男人反過手握住的女人咯咯笑著轉頭對他拋了個媚眼。

『總之，想搞的話，回你們自己的地方或去開個房間。』Q翻了個白眼，抱起跟在腳邊的白貓，『不准在客房的床上，不准在我的沙發上。不准在我家裡的任何一個表面，水平的或垂直的。』

金髮女人歪了歪頭，覺得為難似地抿抿嘴，『這樣剩下的選項就比較消耗體力了，Double-Oh Four。』

『還好我們是外勤特工，Double-Oh Three。』棕髮男人已經組合好另一把先前拆開清理的槍，轉了轉肩膀站起身。

沒錯，Q，大英帝國軍情六處的現任軍需官，現在不只上班時間會看到他的特工們。

 

等到Q換好衣服走進餐廳，Everinne正站在瓦斯爐前舀湯，碗裡深金色的液體發出誘人的香氣。

彷彿被微波爐「叮」的一聲召喚，已經穿上外套的West走進廚房拿出熱好的炒飯放到桌上，『我要走了。』

『路上小心。』Q點點頭，『祝你好運。』 

一手端著碗的Everinne靠過去短短地單手輕摟他一下，仰起臉對著高她將近一個頭的棕髮男人微笑，『玩得開心(Have fun)。』

『當然。』男人輕撫她的背，帶著笑的聲音幾乎算得上溫柔，『我會帶禮物回來。』

『夠了，West，趕快走。』拿著湯匙的Q終於忍不住翻了個白眼，『不要亂買奇怪的東西。』

West大笑著往外走，『噢Q，你知道最喜歡買奇怪東西的人可不是我。』

『不要跟你的前輩學壞習慣！』坐到桌前的Q也大聲喊回去。

大門開了又關上的聲音傳來。金髮女人開了冰箱，拿出一罐啤酒放在桌上，『茶？』

『好，謝謝。』吃著遲來的晚飯的Q正嘴裡塞得滿滿，『湯非常好喝。』

『當然。』Everinne得意一笑，開了電水壺，『不過還是謝謝。鍋子裡還有一些，你還要的話。』

『嗯，等一下。』Q點點頭，又往嘴裡送了一口炒飯，看著金髮女人在自己對面坐下來，打開了手上的啤酒。昨天剛結束任務回來的女特工現在穿得很輕鬆，寬鬆的長T和貼身的九分牛仔褲，臉上脂粉未施，過肩的金髮在後腦鬆鬆綁成一團。

『妳的肩膀怎麼樣？』Q問。Everinne這趟任務勉強算是沒出什麼大問題，但女特工還是帶著一大片又紫又紅的肩膀回來，幸好除了一點擦傷之外沒有更嚴重的傷勢。

『比昨天好。』女特工喝了一口啤酒，半瞇著眼微微彎起嘴角，『要看嗎？』

『不用了。』Q嘆口氣，他有時不太確定女特工（們）是因為知道他的性向所以覺得給他看也無所謂，還是因為被這樣問他還是多少會有點尷尬而感覺很有趣。也許都有。Q拿著湯匙猶豫了一會兒，『Everinne，我無意干涉妳的私生活，但是妳和West......』

『噢......不，不是。』Everinne有些意外地眨眨眼，又喝了一口啤酒，『他是很可愛，你知道，很聰明，學得很快，我們一起工作的時候配合得也滿好的，不過.....』她沒把話說完，只是幅度很小地聳聳肩。

『好吧。』Q長長呼了一口氣，放下湯匙端起湯碗，『總之不准在我客房的床上。沙發上也不准。』

電水壺響了，女特工放下啤酒站起身，似假還真地埋怨，『喔Q，你真小氣。』

『妳沒資格說我小氣。』Q不以為然地皺皺鼻子，讓另一口溫暖的湯滑進肚子裡，『我把我的公寓給你們當雙零特工交誼廳已經很大方了。』

 

雖然實際上幾乎算是處於24小時on call的狀態，軍需官在下班時間還要「接待」特工並不是軍情六處的慣例，也不包含在官方的工作內容敘述裡面。

倒不是新任的軍需官出於自願地公私不分，但雙零特工們都是一些不接受拒絕的傢伙們。而首開先例的，就是那個把死而復生當做個人專長和興趣的資深特工。

 

『我的鑰匙在行李裡面。』Bond第一次給出的理由是這樣的，『而且我沒興趣幾乎兩天沒睡又困在飛機上六七個小時之後去撬我自己的鎖。』

年輕的軍需官抿著嘴，瞪著不請自來地出現在自家陽台上的特工。這是七樓!! 用不知道什麼方法爬進我的陽台會比去撬自己的鎖更輕鬆嗎？

這次Bond在羅馬尼亞的任務其實還算順利，沒有重大傷亡（包含特工本人、友軍和無辜的平民路人），沒有嚴重的財務損失（包含動產和不動產），只不過因為目標出乎意料地狡猾而且實在很會跑，最後人是抓到了，但也讓特工從Bucuresti一路追到Constanta，而特工在抓到人之後就直接在Constanta的Mihail Kogalniceauanu機場上了飛機。

Bond留在Bucuresti旅館的行李可以讓人去領回來，這不是什麼大問題，只是他的行李無論如何也趕不及一起回英國了。

但還能怎麼辦？總不能把這不速之客從陽台上丟出去，更別說如果放這老麻煩精在外面亂晃，要是又惹了什麼事說不定也是他要收拾。Q長長地嘆口氣，打開了落地窗，『下不為例。』

開了燈，一如往常穿著西裝的Bond確實看起來很疲憊，但幸好身上沒什麼明顯的血跡，就是衣服比平常皺了不少。

Q想了一下還是不大放心，『有受傷嗎？內出血？腦震盪？』

『應該沒有。』特工搖搖頭，陷進Q的沙發裡，『沒事。』

『你跟Mallory簡報完了？』Q問。Bond從Constanta回倫敦的機票是Q訂的，但Mihail Kogalniceauanu機場因為暴雨而航班大亂，算算時間Bond應該剛下飛機沒多久。

『沒。』特工抬眼瞥了年輕的軍需官一眼，『現在已經快要午夜了，Q。我相信Mallory不會介意等到明天。』

你也知道快午夜了，Q翻了個白眼。『你是怎麼爬上來的？不，你怎麼知道我住在這裡？』

『業務機密。』Bond扯開一個疲憊的微笑，沒打算告訴Q他之前某次任務間的假期閒得發慌於是給自己找了一點......小小的娛樂，『我可以告訴你，但那樣我就得殺了你了。』

『哈。那你自便吧。』Q比了比沙發已經懶得再翻白眼了，而且翻白眼的頻率這麼高感覺對眼睛不太好，更別說他本來視力就不太好，『需要醫藥箱嗎？基於你的不請自來，我就不招待你了，家裡也什麼都沒有。』

『不用。』特工已經脫下西裝外套並解了肩膀上的槍套（而Q完全不意外地看見他的槍套是空的，這個又把設備弄丟的混蛋），『收留我一晚就行。』

我可從來沒答應要收留你。而且你也沒徵求我的同意。Q揉了揉臉，上了一天班他也很累了，實在沒力氣繼續對抗固執又任性的資深特工，更別說要不是Bond他現在早該睡著了，『下次你......也許可以考慮準備一支備用鑰匙，之類的。或是換成電子鎖? 密碼或是生物辨識？有需要的話，Q支部——』

『就像你說過的，我鍾情於老派作風。』Bond邊打斷他邊扯掉自己的領帶，短暫沉默之後又開了口，『再說那間公寓裡也沒什麼值得偷的東西。』

『你偶爾還是會待在那間公寓裡面。』Q提醒他，雖然特工本人待在英國國土的時間確實不多。

『我在裡面的話，沒有什麼比我本人更危險的了。』特工疲憊地扯扯嘴角，往Q深灰色的沙發上一倒，『幫忙關個燈？』

 

隔天Bond在Q醒來前就離開了，前一晚被他隨便扯過一角的毯子在沙發上疊得整整齊齊，堪稱海軍規格的工整——Q從來沒想過自己軟綿綿毛絨絨的毯子居然還能用不知道什麼方法捏出直角的稜線。

Bond還順便把Q用來加在早晨第一杯茶裡的、剛開的那罐牛奶喝得一滴不剩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跟翻譯比起來，用中文寫簡直感覺渾身舒暢....   
> （但好像不會因此而寫得比較快）


	2. Chapter 2

早上起床時看到沙發上已經空無一人，Q其實也暗暗鬆了一口氣。

他不是很確定該用怎麼樣的態度來對待Bond。

Skyfall的混亂已經落幕半年多，雙零特工的位置也終於在兩個多月前補滿九人。而軍情六處最資深特工之一的Bond雖然經常和Q在無線電頻道上唇槍舌戰互不相讓，裝備歸還率也一直低得令人感到哀傷，但總體而言在工作方面配合得還算順（比Q預期的還要順，坦白說），只是他和Q幾乎可以說沒有工作之外的往來。

Q把昨晚在臥室裡關了一夜的兩隻貓放出來，煮了水準備泡早晨的第一杯茶。

Bond的「來訪」大概就某方面來說可以解釋為對Q有一定程度的信任，雖然Q對他這種表達方式......呃，不予置評。

也不知道那個老傢伙哪根筋不對了......Q一邊準備貓咪們的早餐一邊想著。沒有鑰匙又不想撬鎖的話，Bond大可以去哪間豪華或時髦的旅館開一間房間，或是釣個美人然後帶著她一起去哪間豪華或時髦的旅館開一間房間。

而作為一個沒什麼私交的同事，軍需官家的沙發不可能這麼有吸引力。

可是誰曉得呢，雙零特工們每個都是一團謎，而Bond尤甚。他太難看透了，Q也不確定自己是不是真的想看透他。

就把這當成某個奇怪的偶發事件吧，Q喝著茶暗自決定。那可是Bond，幾乎不會造訪同一張床的James Bond，他造訪同一張沙發的機率應該微小到無限趨近於零。

他可是大英帝國軍情六處的軍需官，看過的怪事難道還少嗎。更別說以後肯定只會還有更多。

 

只不過在Bond接近午夜的不請自來之後不到兩個星期，他的陽台上又出現了另一個意外的訪客。

Q開門的時候，兩隻貓照例湊上來歡迎他回家，但看起來卻有些不對勁，像是有點.....緊張。Q皺了皺眉，才抬起頭就發現陽台上有個紅點——他第一個反應是狙擊槍，但那個紅點並不是打在陽台的欄杆上，反而像是漂浮在空中，然後他看到那個紅點動了，變亮了一下子又回到之前的亮度。

有人正坐在他的陽台上抽煙——而且技巧地把大部分身體都藏在客廳留給貓咪的小燈投出的陰影裡，Q的角度只能看到對方一雙愜意地伸得長長的小腿。

Q把大門輕輕帶上，從剛放到地上的斜背包裡摸出自己的槍。

他才舉著槍往慢慢走進客廳，沒想到陽台上的人忽然探頭往屋子裡看了一下，然後動作很迅速地站起來，像是完全沒有看到他手裡的槍似地幅度很大地朝著他揮手——

Shit。在陽台上抽煙的那個傢伙是006，Alec Trevelyan。

剛進家門連外套都還沒脫的軍需官雙手插腰站在落地窗前，『人類發明門這種東西是有合理原因的，Trevelyan。』

『唉，Q，我們是間諜!』隔著玻璃，高大的金髮男人理所當然又過度歡快地回答，把手裡的煙按熄在陽臺地板上淺淺的水窪裡。

好吧，Bond爬陽台Q還能理解，畢竟他在任務中經常需要使用這項技能，可是連006都......這些間諜們是把爬陽台當作健身活動還是什麼的？Q疲憊地垮下肩膀揉了揉臉把槍塞進外套口袋，感覺自己出了一身冷汗，『你是怎麼......不，你為什麼在這裡?』

『哦，我在想，』Trevelyan彎起一邊嘴角對著他眨眨眼，『也許我們慷慨的軍需官不介意也借我一條毯子......』

「也」?! Q挑挑眉才正要開口，陽台上的間諜已經把他的小伙伴供出來了，『Hey！James沒說你有養貓！』

James。當然了，還能有誰呢，當然是Bond，James Bond。Q回頭，發現一個蓬鬆的白色毛團正靜悄悄地坐在他身後不遠的沙發扶手上，而另一個灰色的腦袋從更遠一點的櫃子旁邊探出來。

『我有養貓，兩隻。』Q嘆口氣，往牆邊的控制面板解除了落地窗的保全裝置然後開了鎖，『記得把你留在我陽台上的煙蒂撿起來。』

 

如果先前Q還不知道很多事情有了第一次不見得就會有第二次，但有了第二次就非常有可能有第三次第四次第五次，那麼他現在知道了。

難得的週六傍晚，難得世界各地作亂的恐怖份子似乎也正在享受週末，Q久違地半躺在沙發上看電視，肚子上躺著一隻正在呼嚕呼嚕的貓，另一隻半瞇著眼窩在他大腿之間。

Q幾乎也要跟他的貓一起滿足地呼嚕呼嚕了──如果不是他的門鈴忽然響了起來。

Q才想把貓從身上挪下來就意識到不對：他現在住的這棟大樓是在他成為MI6軍需官之後換的，倒不是他對先前的居所有任何不滿意，但作為腦袋裡裝滿了國家機密的重要行政官，私宅的安全等級要求也跟他還是單純的Q支部成員時截然不同。這棟大樓保全比較嚴密，除了電梯要刷卡並且只會在特定樓層開門，有訪客也一律會由警衛先通報屋主而不是讓對方直接上樓──因此在他不知道會有訪客的狀況下，門鈴響起來就很有問題了。(爬進他陽台的那兩個雙零特工暫且不論，天知道他們是怎麼神不知鬼不覺地溜進來的，煩人的間諜們。)

帶著某種不太妙的預感，Q摸出手機連進公寓門口的監視鏡頭，然後好像也不是很意外地看到又有一個雙零特工站在自家門前。

他不知道該不該慶幸原來不是所有雙零特工都偏好從陽台拜訪別人。說不定這種奇怪的傾向跟性別有正相關。

門鈴又響了一次。

Q長長呻吟一聲，小心地把肚子上的貓挪到沙發上。再這樣下去他要去要求加薪了。

一打開門，站在門口的棕髮女人愉快地對著他打招呼，『Q！』

『Frost，妳──』Q才開口，面前的女特工忽然從他的視線中消失了──

『Hey baby，你好嗎？』Frost蹲在地上，歪著頭從Q身側和門框之間對著屋子裡說，顯然並不是在跟站在她面前的男性人類講話，『噢，你真漂亮。我是Lily，你叫什麼名字?』

『Miss Frost，請問妳為什麼會在這裡？』Q絕望地再次試圖把另一個人類的注意力拉回自己身上。他不用回頭也能猜到肯定是他的貓跟了出來，大概是比較不怕生的Alena。

蹲在地上試圖誘拐屋主貓咪的女特工一臉無辜地抬起頭，『Trevelyan說你有養貓。』

這些口風一點都不嚴的、煩人的間諜們。Frost昨天剛回來，她先前在烏克蘭臥底的身分似乎被懷疑了，為了保險起見，Alec Trevelyan──006過去接手她的工作。顯然這兩位在交接工作內容之餘也交換了一些別的情報。Q一手耙過因為沒打算出門懶得整理而比平常更自由發展的捲髮，『......所以妳就來看貓了？』

『嗯，你知道，我們的工作......連仙人掌都沒辦法養。』Frost還是蹲在地上仰著頭看他，帶點落寞的表情看起來幾乎有點可憐，『Q，拜託? 我帶了晚餐給你，越南菜，非常好吃的，我保證。』

說他沒心軟是騙人的。沒有人比他更清楚他的特工們為了國家、為了女王做出怎麼樣的犧牲。出生入死之外，這份工作讓特工們很難擁有正常的社交生活，光是每次出門都不知道哪時能回來、甚至不知道能不能回來的這點，別說維持一段感情，連維繫普通的友情都會有相當難度，更別說他們有太多秘密，有些甚至是和自己都不見得想分享的那種。

大部分人也許可以接受和某個滿身秘密的人春宵一度然後此生再不相見，但作為朋友的話很多時候是行不通的。更別說這個朋友要是還會不定期地消失一段時間，一消失就像從地球上蒸發一樣完全聯絡不上，那就更可疑了。

Q長長嘆口氣，往旁邊讓了一小步當作無言的妥協，『......妳該不會也希望我借妳一條毯子吧?!』

『噢，Q，你真是太體貼了。』仰著臉的女特工彎起嘴角，貓咪似地微笑起來。

 

Frost帶來的越南菜確實很好吃，甚至還包括了甜點。她也帶了貓零食，當然。在食物賄賂攻勢下，Q的兩隻貓咪在兩個人類看完第一部電影之前就不再警戒地和陌生的客人保持超過三公尺的距離。

只不過當窗外繁華的倫敦市也逐漸一點一點暗下來，Frost仍然抱著他的貓坐在沙發上，Q還是開了口，『妳真的打算借一條毯子？』

『Well......可以的話，拜託？』女特工眨眨眼轉過頭，Alena正躺在她的大腿上發出輕輕的呼嚕聲，『她真可愛......我覺得我離不開她了。Turing也很可愛，當然。』女特工說著抬起頭看著正高踞書櫃頂端的另一隻貓，『噢，是非常英俊，抱歉。他真是個紳士，雖然比較害羞一點。』

Q抿了抿嘴，伸手把攤成一大片白絨絨的小毯子似的貓咪抱起來，Alena有點不太樂意地晃了晃尾巴，但沒多作反抗，『我必須鄭重警告妳，Frost，要是妳敢偷走我的貓，我會讓妳非常後悔。』

『當然不會......Q？』Frost帶點疑惑地看著軍需官抱著貓站起身。

Q歪歪頭，把貓咪靠在自己的肩膀上，『跟我來。』

當初Q要換公寓時並沒打算換這麼大一間。對一個以後不會經常在家的人類和兩隻貓來說，廚房客廳之外還有三間可以作為臥房的房間好像太多了，價格也實在驚人──但當時MI6總部受到襲擊的事件才勉強塵埃落定，整個Q支部甚至MI6都算得上兵荒馬亂百廢待興，臨危受命的新任軍需官一邊重整Q支部一邊還要處理搬家換房子的事情忙得簡直要靈魂出竅，字面意義上的。

於是雖然這房子的大小和價格和他的理想有點距離，但看在上班搭地鐵方便，保全條件也難得地符合MI6對於高階行政官的要求，Q算了算自己的薪水，猜想MI6幾年之內大概也不會隨便放他走，眼睛一閉心一橫，買了。

主臥房之外的兩間房間其中之一被他改成工作室，另一間則是(從來沒用過的)客房兼儲藏室，那些還沒來得及整理或丟掉的書、先前帶過來的傢俱和其他雜七雜八的東西都放在這裡。

『我的舊床，妳不介意的話......』Q開了燈，他先前已經進來稍微看過一下，牆角堆著幾個紙箱、有兩把多餘的椅子，但還算能住人，『床單、枕頭和毯子在那個櫃子裡，晚點妳自便吧。』

雖然對女人沒有超出朋友的興趣但他還是個紳士，而讓來訪的女性客人睡沙發實在不是恰當的待客之道。(男客人的話就隨便了，Q甚至懷疑Trevelyan其實睡一睡滾到地板上，因為隔天早上他醒來的時候雖然Trevelyan已經離開了，但他的茶几被推到離沙發有點遠的距離。)

『謝謝你，Q。』Frost愣了一下看起來也頗意外，然後露出大大的笑容，『噢，我真想親你。』

『不客氣。』軍需官抱著貓皺了皺鼻子，『不過親我就不必了。』

 

雖然Q不會承認，但他其實的確是偏袒女特工多一點，就那麼一點點。

畢竟女特工們通常裝備歸還率比較高，不會帶著獎章似地帶著傷到Q支部來把血到處亂滴，也比較聽指揮不會像瘋狂的野豬一樣按著自己的直覺或本能亂衝。

而且女特工們不會直接爬進他家的陽台——她們通常更喜歡在Q下班的路上堵他。

比如先前不算太晚下班的某天，才走出地鐵站，年輕的軍需官就被一個金髮女人撲進懷裡，『Q！』

『什麼......』不能說毫無防備但也著實意外的退了兩步，Q差點就要去摸自己的槍，低下頭卻看到一張不久前才看過的臉，『Dou──呃，Everinne？』

『Q，我遇到暴露狂了。』金髮女人委屈地抬起頭。Everinne剛結束一個作為保安隨扈陪某位政要出訪亞洲的、相對簡單(對雙零特工叫做無聊)的任務，沒突發狀況的話Q甚至不會親自經手的那種，中午才下飛機回來報到，所有的裝備和女特工本人都毫髮無傷，連帶出去的子彈也一顆沒少。

『天。我需要叫警——』Q眨眨眼，有些下意識地掃過Everinne身上確認她一切無恙，轉念又一想不對，『不，我需要叫救護車嗎？』

儘管Everinne的外表確實嬌小而無害，但不管看起來再怎麼楚楚可憐如花似玉，這一切都是假象——她畢竟是個雙零特工，就算對上男特工時在徒手格鬥方面確實因為體型而難免稍落下風，但對付路邊傻不拉嘰地把自己的要害露出來的變態無疑綽綽有餘。

所以（如果要叫）救護車，當然不是為了女特工的。

『不用，我沒真的用力。反正他本來也只有......』Everinne皺了皺鼻子，拇指和食指之間拉開大約兩吋的距離，『這樣，應該沒什麼太大的差別。』

『那妳為什麼這個反應？』Q挑眉，如果雙零特工居然被「只有這樣」的暴露狂嚇到，他要跟M討論一下遴選標準了。

『太傷眼。才這樣也出來當暴露狂，真不敬業。』Everinne不開心地噘噘嘴，『所以我就踢了他一腳。只踢一腳，真的。』

Q決定不要去問那一腳的細節。Everinne說了沒真的用力，那應該是不至於把人弄死，但等一下可能還是檢查一下有沒有被街上的監視器拍到比較好。『所以妳為什麼在這裡？為了對付我家附近的暴露狂？』

『當然不是。』Everinne哼了一聲，抬手把一綹頭髮塞到耳後，『你還沒吃晚餐吧？』

年輕的軍需官長長地嘆了口氣，『......我有拒絕的餘地嗎？』

女特工笑著挽上他的手臂，貼近的身體卻不是血肉的溫軟，有個東西硬梆梆地抵著他的前臂——Q知道那是她藏在外套下的短刀，除了Q支部配發的槍械之外Everinne個人慣用的武器之一，他一瞬間幾乎為那個露鳥的蠢蛋捏了把冷汗。『別這麼說。我帶了給你的禮物。還有晚餐。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很老梗的貓咪名字 orz  
> 其實這篇文就是......沒什麼重點的日常...... orz  
> 我已經想好結局了，雖然從這裡到結局還有很長的旅途......  
> 有錯字的話請不要客氣地告訴我～ 我自認有努力在挑，但有時候難免避免不了作者的盲點 ^^”


	3. Chapter 3

Everinne確實帶了給Q的晚餐和禮物。

晚餐是印度料理，禮物則顯然是這趟她陪著政要訪問亞洲時的收穫──其中之一是貓零食，無人工調味的乾燥小魚，Q大驚失色地看著女特工餵了他的兩隻貓各一條之後也餵了她自己一條，而Everinne只是無比淡定地說如果確實只是無調味的乾燥小魚，那沒道理人類不能吃，頂多就是口味不太合。

這麼說好像也是。而且其實這種貓零食還不便宜。

於是Q也在兩隻貓和一個人類的注視中忐忑地試吃了一條乾燥小魚──換成貓餅乾或罐頭的話他就算好奇也還是覺得很有心理障礙，但小魚乾看起來好歹還比較像人類食物一點。

好吧，確實就是沒有調味的味道。有點腥，非常的……呃，海洋。

Everinne帶給他的另一件禮物也跟貓有關，但是給Q這個人類用的。

『這是......』Q看著黑色T-Shirt上沒嘴巴的白貓皺眉，這隻頭頂上有一搓毛的貓還穿著看起來莫名眼熟的灰色西裝。

『他是Daniel。』Everinne熱心地解說，『你知道Kitty吧？他是Kitty的男朋友。』

『男朋友。』Q僵硬地複述。

『嗯。也有Kitty的衣服，』Everinne點頭，『但我覺得有點......太可愛，你也許不會喜歡。』

Q把手裡的衣服轉過來讓圖案面對著面前的金髮女人，『妳覺得這個不可愛？』

『至少他穿的是西裝而不是蓬蓬裙？』女特工歪歪頭，一臉無辜，『別這樣嘛Q，我還買大了一號，你不想穿出門也可以當睡衣......』

『我對於讓別人的男朋友出現在我的睡衣上不是很有興趣。』Q抽了抽嘴角，但終究沒有失禮地把禮物退回去。

以後沒有把裝備交回來的雙零特工就罰他穿這件好了，年輕的軍需官想著。

 

在Bond那次深夜爬進軍需官家陽台之後，他又去了一趟南美洲，同樣帶著(特工本人表示不重但也不算多輕的)傷回來，不過這次班機早上就落地了，而接近傍晚的時候特工本人出現在Q支部，交回了一團據說曾經是無線電的東西。

『槍？』Q看著桌上那團焦黑不抱期望地問。

『丟了。』特工回答得泰然自若，比了比Q桌上的遺骸，『只有這個。』

軍需官長長嘆了一口氣，把Bond交回來的那團東西隨手丟進桌上的盒子，『沒有其他東西要給我的話，那就這樣吧。你的文件在R那裡，離開前記得去簽一下。假期愉快。』

『謝謝你，Q。』Bond點點頭，『下次見。』

特工說完就轉身走了，對於之前不請自來地借宿他年輕長官公寓的事情隻字未提。

果然就是突然心血來潮吧，軍需官一邊加強MI6的防火牆一邊想著。特工們有時結束任務回來還是腎上腺素飆高的狀態，偶爾確實會一些奇怪的舉止，這他本來就知道的。也許頂級特工消耗掉血管裡流竄的腎上腺素的方式就是爬陽台？希望以後Bond去爬別人的陽台，他真的不想要再半夜因為聽到奇怪的聲音而舉著槍走在自己的公寓裡了。

 

Bond下一趟任務是在北歐，有情報顯示某個MI6目標名單上的武器走私首腦目前藏身在瑞典的一個濱海小鎮。

特工走進Q支部的時候，軍需官正站在Q支部前方屬於他的長桌前。

『噢，Bond。』Q停下手上正在編寫的程式抬起眼，『我正在等你。』

『Q。』特工對著站在長桌前的軍需官點點頭，『有什麼好東西給我？』

『跟平常一樣的好東西。』Q乾巴巴地說，把手邊一個盒子推過桌子送到Bond面前。他先前已經收到了Bond的任務細節和裝備需求，並與自己的設備道別過了。

『啊。』特工打開盒蓋，裡面是一貫的掌紋辨識Walther PPK和通訊設備，一樣不多一樣不少。『仍然不是聖誕節，我猜?』

『還早得很。我相信就不需要再說明怎麼使用了，除非你在到達退休年齡之前記憶就開始出現問題。』軍需官又遞上一個米白色的信封，『證件和機票。任務細節你應該已經拿到了。』

『嗯。』Bond翻開封口瞥了一眼就把信封收進西裝的內袋，『噢，對了，我也有個東西要給你。』

『給我？』Q有些意外地挑眉。

Bond點點頭，換了一手探進另一邊的西裝內袋，『手伸出來。』

『......我需要擔心嗎？』隔著一張桌子站在他對面的年輕男人懷疑地瞇起眼睛，交疊的雙手收在身前。

『拜託。』特工撇撇嘴，再次示意Q伸出手，『偶爾相信我一次？』

『啊哈，基於你極度良好的信譽——』軍需官翻了個白眼還是伸出了手，然後在輕輕的金屬撞擊聲中低下頭看著降落在自己手掌裡的東西，軟滑的綢緞和——『等等，這是什麼？』

他張開的手心裡，放了兩支鑰匙。更精確一點說，是串在一起的兩支鑰匙，先前放在Bond的西裝內袋裡被他的體溫焐得溫熱，相連的小圓環上還用深紅色的緞帶紮了個不小的蝴蝶結。

『鑰匙，我想你一定看得出來。』金髮的特工眨了眨眼，嘴角彎起細微的笑意，『我的公寓的。』

『我不——』這又是哪招?! Q皺眉，伸手想把鑰匙塞回去給特工，但Bond時機恰好地退了一小步，隔著桌子兩人拉開了伸手無法觸及對方的距離。

『備用鑰匙，按照你的建議。』特工一臉無辜地歪歪頭笑了起來，撈起裝了任務所需設備的盒子就動作流暢地轉過身，『那麼再見了，Quatermaster。』

『等等， Bond!!』看著Bond沒有打算轉身的意思，Q把那兩支鑰匙往特工瀟灑離開的背影狠狠一丟，然而被金髮男人頭也不回地閃開了，『Shit!! 把你見鬼的鑰匙拿走!!』

『那是給你的，Q。』已經走開一點距離的特工回過頭揚聲回答，冰藍色的眼睛裡滿是促狹的笑意，『為我留著吧，拜託?』

『我等一下就會把那兩支該死的鑰匙丟掉。』Q威脅著，一瞬間考慮著拿桌上散放著的其他小東西丟他——包含但不限於未完成的設備，螺絲起子或鑷子鉗子之類的小工具，處理到一半的硬碟和少數幾樣文具。

『如果你堅持的話。』Bond故作無奈地嘆息，笑著揮揮手走出Q支部的大門，『到了我會跟你聯絡。晚點頻道上見，Quatermaster。』

 

Bond離開之後的Q支部一片靜默，所有在場的Q支部成員目光如果不是停在他們的年輕上司身上，就是盯著躺在地板上的那兩隻鑰匙，嶄新的閃閃發光的鑰匙，那個讓這兩支鑰匙變得像件禮物的深紅色大蝴蝶結在Q支部灰白的走道地板上幾乎刺眼。

而此刻Q忽然意識到，如果剛剛Bond把鑰匙放進他手裡時不是所有下屬們都有看清楚特工交給他的是什麼東西，現在他們全都看得一清二楚。

帶著文件的R沿著走道走過來，經過那兩支躺在地板上的鑰匙時優雅地彎下腰，撿起鑰匙和文件與Q的茶一起送到他的桌上。

Q仰起臉，努力壓抑住想要呻吟出聲的衝動。『R，把那兩支他媽的鑰匙丟掉。』

『Sir，你確定?』R低頭看了看擺在兩人之間那個幾乎要把鑰匙都遮住的大紅蝴蝶結，微微挑眉，『......我猜現在要丟已經有點晚了?』

Q覺得可能還是要為自己的清白講句話，雖然他開了口的聲音連自己都覺得聽起來頗有些絕望，『......我沒有和007上床。』

『當然沒有，長官。』R一臉淡定地點點頭，但Q在她臉上和其他在場的所有Q支部成員臉上都看到了沒有講出口的「喔，所以沒有，還沒有(not yet)」。

『......Fuck。』

在場的Q支部成員都看到James Bond親手把鑰匙交給他(還打了個他媽的大紅蝴蝶結)，這下他是怎麼也說不清了。

 

在一個充滿了間諜的機構裡工作，消息當然是傳得很快的。

『午安，Moneypenny。』當天下午Q本來就和M有約，他們預定討論幾項比較實驗性質的項目，先前Q提出時M要求更詳細的內容才能決定給不給預算。

『Q。』曾是外勤特工的女秘書微笑著抬起頭來，『抱歉，你可能要等一下，M臨時有一通電話進來，但應該不會很久。』

『沒關係。』Q點點頭，他現在帶著手機和平板，有這兩樣東西他就可以做很多事了。

『Hey，Q。』Moneypenny往前傾身雙肘靠在桌上，壓低了聲音，『James給了你他的鑰匙？』

才剛把一張修改到一半的設計圖調出來的Q看著對方嘴角詭異的弧度，堪堪忍住翻白眼的衝動，『在妳問之前我先說，我沒有跟他上床。』

『噢，我可沒問。』說是這麼說，女秘書嘴角的弧度只有增加沒有減少。

『拜託，Moneypenny。』Q終於真的翻了個白眼，『007只是喜歡換著花樣找我麻煩。或惹我生氣。或以上皆是。』

『嗯哼，如果我是你的話，可不會這麼確定。』Moneypenny歪歪頭，笑得意味深長。

『而妳不是我，多麼恰巧。』Q乾巴巴地說，盯著平板上的設計圖敷衍地揮了揮手，『隨便。他不會對我有興趣的。他可是James Bond。』

『是嗎。』女秘書挑挑眉，瞥了一眼桌上的電話，『M的電話結束了，他馬上就可以見你。』

『好。』Q暗暗鬆了一口氣，邊用平板調出等一下要用的資料邊往M辦公室的大門走，然後在門前忽然停住了，緩緩回頭，『Moneypenny......拜託告訴我不是M也聽說了吧？』

『這個嘛，』Moneypenny聳聳肩，『他畢竟是間諜頭子，你知道的。』

『......我恨間諜。所有的每一個。』年輕的軍需官抿著嘴陰沉沉地說。如果Bond任務結束從斯德哥爾摩離開後先在維也納轉機，再到杜拜轉機，然後飛莫斯科，最後才回倫敦，而且全程都是廉價航空的經濟艙，那也都只是剛好而已。

『我也愛你，親愛的。』女秘書笑起來，示意Q可以推門進M的辦公室，『晚一點去喝一杯？』

Q撇撇嘴哼了一聲，『好極了，我真的非常需要。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我，我看到Daniel這個名字就沒忍住......  
> 然後鑰匙這一段其實是開始挖坑的時候就想好的哈哈哈  
> 話說吃家裡毛孩子的零食......我只有養兔子，但我還真的吃過兔餅乾^^”(因為真的很香)  
> 其他水果乾之類的就不用說了......


End file.
